


So Lucky

by mooninmourning



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Innocent, Primeval - Freeform, Short, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, not much happens to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooninmourning/pseuds/mooninmourning
Summary: Abby and Connor have an anomaly-free wedding.
Relationships: Abby Maitland/Connor Temple
Kudos: 1





	So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> We were robbed.  
> It's been years and I am still not over this show. But can we talk about the 'lead' would just change so easily? Potts and Hannah should have just been listed first from the beginning, smh

It was windy and it was November and Connor was in a plain black suit. In front of him was the empty space where he knew he would be joined by his soon-to-be wife shortly. It would rend his heart if she didn’t come. The possibility of him being left to stand there alone struck him with the great force of a giant beast’s foot hitting the ground, which he only knew too well. 

When she proposed to him, he did not think that anything could make him happier. How could he reply without crying like a fool? But somehow, he did. Well, he had allowed his eyes to water, and perhaps a tear slipped down his cheek. While he had grown and hardened a bit over time, especially while in the Cretaceous Era, he would always be soft for his Abby. 

And then, there she was. Connor struggled to digest the sight of her all at once. 

Those that did not know her as well as he did might say that she looked cold, especially if they caught her handling a gun. Her eyes, piercing crystals. Her hair, condensed snow. 

These were beautiful features, Connor knew. But Abby was warm, too. She was warm in her laugh and in the way that she handled Rex and in the way that she looked at Connor when she had finally said “I love you.” 

As she walked down the aisle, he made a mental note to inquire of her, later on, how he got so lucky. Just to make her smile, of course. 

He had felt rather dapper earlier on, but as Abby, who looked more like an angel than ever, took her place in front of him, he started to sweat and regret his decision to wear fingerless gloves with his suit. Grateful for the wind, he smiled through his nerves and took her hands in his own. She smiled back at him, and the ceremony began. He noticed her eyes watering.

Honestly, he had half expected a dinosaur to interrupt this moment. It was just too perfect. But then they were kissing, and they were married, with nothing having gone wrong. When they danced, Abby sparkled, and Connor shone. The rest of the world was invisible, as it often would be when these two entered their own little bubble.

This scenario was one that they had both already imagined at some point. It was like it came right out of a novel. Connor wondered if all those who got married saw things in such a way, but he knew in his core that this was not the case, for no couple had ever had gone through, survived through so much together. This was a gift, one that made all the moments of pain that they’d endured worth it.

Their lips met often throughout the night, becoming more hesitant to separate with each time that they did so. When they were finally back home, away from their friends, some of which felt like family by now, they clung to each other tightly. It would not be a stretch to say that they had successfully eliminated all space existing between them.


End file.
